La Carta
by Mery Jo
Summary: Harry recibe una carta q deciaria no haber recibido. (HG) 4ever


Hola como estas todos, bueno aquí les dejo mi primera historia, esta evocada luego de hogwarts y los personajes principales son Harry y Ginny, pero también hablaré un poco de los otros y otros romances q anden por ahí. Aún no sé si tendrá escenas lemon o no, es muy linda y espero q a muchos les guste.  
  
Este fic va dedicado a cuatro personas, estas son: Raquel (Rachel), Naty (mi prima, conocida también como Abril), Macarusa q aunq aún no escribas se q te encanta leer historias y pa la Andy q si alguna ves anda por estas páginas y justo allá esta historia y la lee, genial.  
  
Los personajes no son míos son de J.K. Rowlling, sólo la historia es mía, los personajes son sólo tomados de este genial libro q a cautivado a grandes y a chikos.  
Ahora sin más preámbulos  
  
La Carta  
  
Capitulo 1: Lechuzas y una mezcla de misterio  
  
Ese día al llegar a su casa, Harry encontró a Hedwing q regresaba de la casa de Ron con algo atado a una de las patas, un pergamino; seguro q sería de Ron diciéndole q pasará lo q quedaba de sus vacaciones en la Madriguera. Se acercó a Hedwing, desató la carta de la pata de Hedwing, quien se fue a tomar agua, había pasado un tiempo en casa de Ron, ya q él estaría ausente por como 3 semanas, iba hacia el mundo muggle a un trabajar en un gran acontecimiento de ellos los Mundiales de Invierno, tenía q observar y proteger a un mago, el cual asistiría a esta competencia para establecer vínculos con otros magos de distintos países q asistirían a la competencia. Lo q no supo en ese entonces quien era su compañero y su "mago" a observar y proteger. No era el único q asistiría habían varios aurores q fueron asignados a esta misión pero con distintos magos a los cuales observar y proteger en secreto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FlashBack ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El viaje en avión, para ser su primero fue excelente y bastante tranquilo, llegó a Ottawa, Canadá, luego se dirigió a Montereal, donde le sería asignada su misión y compañero la cual también estaba en camino. Todo estaba bien hasta llegar ahí y descubrir su pequeña misión, la cual no era tan difícil, está consistía en: observar en cubierto a la hechicera mientras participaba en las disciplinas de patinaje sobre hielo q se llevarían acabo ese invierno en Canadá. Todo iba estupendo hasta q en una de esas tomateras q existen de celebraciones los aurores se ven involucrados por observar a Ginny y sus compañeras de equipo, resumiendo Ginny descubre a Caroline, ella niega todo hasta q se encuentra la tercera cara conocida, Harry, Ginny inmediatamente comprende todo, salé corriendo de la tomatera de celebraciones y fue la ultima vez q la vió a pesar de q trato de buscarla en todo momento ella se había esfumado, como el humo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del FlashBack ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comenzó a abrir el pergamino, leyendo la siguiente carta:  
  
Harry : Yo creí q lo tenía todo hasta q ese, no se como se podría llamarse, ya q desgracia no lo es, pero tampoco ah sido mi mayor fortuna. Pero bueno esa es una de las razones por las q me voy pero la otra es la más importante, es ella, esa noche en la celebración vi todo lo q tenía q ver, podrías habérmelo dicho antes así capaz no me hubiera involucrado contigo como lo hice espero q este pequeño incidente q pasó, me ayude a salir adelante y afrontar por mi misma, la dura verdad de q no soy para ti. Aún no entiendo porq me abandonaste, yo te amaba, ahora hasta incluso extraño todo lo q tiene q ver contigo, sólo quiero estar sola, lejos de ti, lejos de todos. Por eso hice lo q hice espero q algún día cuando este lista para afrontar lo q pasó capaz vuelva, sólo si entiendo lo q esta pasando ahora y q de esto me encargaré sola. Adios, suerte en tu nueva vida con ella, yo me alejo de ti por siempre ya q no soportaría verte con ella ni menos... tu no mereces saberlo  
  
Te quiere pero a la vez odia  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
Un grito de rabia invadió la sala, él en verdad la amaba, pero creyó q no seria importante para ella, ya q últimamente casi nunca estaba en la madriguera se encontraba siempre entrenando, para q, él no lo sabía, sólo se dedicaba a esperarla y cuando ella llegaba estaba tan cansada q subía directo a su dormitorio a descansar, después volvía a desaparecer. Ya no había tiempo para estar juntos, ni para mandarse esas miradas discretas frente a los ojos de sus hermanos, q nada sabían, xq si lo supieran probablemente le harían peores cosas más terribles q las mismas torturas de Voldemort hacía para hacer hablar a la gente o para divertirse antes de morir.  
  
Eso fue lo último q supo Harry acerca de Virginia Weasley y su vida, ella estaba lejos, ni sus padres o hermanos sabían, Harry sospechaba de Hermione, ya q eran mejores amigas desde hace años y ella de más sabría donde estaba, pero no se lo diría por lealtad a su amiga.  
  
PAN PAN  
  
Bueno aquí esta mi linda historia si quieren saber q es lo q debería saber Harry, donde esta Ginny. Sólo hay una cosa q hacer dejen comentarios vamos no sean malitos. Dejen sus comentarios ya sean con flores, con gigantescas piedras o piedrecitas. Esta historia será cortita o tal vez un poco larga serán unos 30 capítulos no más (lectores: NOOOOOOO!!!, ESTA MINA ESTA CRAZY), mentira, bromas mías no más serán de unos 5 o 6 algo así. Vuelvo a reiterar mis dedicatorias pa la raquel, la Nathy, la Macaruza y la Andy. Los veo en otra historia o el próximo capitulo  
  
Mery Jo 


End file.
